Sugar and Spies
Sugar and Spies is a 1966 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot While chasing Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote is hit with a briefcase thrown from a crook's car in a police chase. The briefcase is actually a spy kit containing gadgets that Wile E. tries to use on the Road Runner, but which all fail as usual, including: Sleeping gas: Road Runner dodges the gas and blows it back at Wile E., who sleepwalks off a cliff. The Road Runner places the alarm clock right beside the hole at the bottom of the gorge. Wile E. simply puts a hand out to shut it off. Do-it-yourself time bomb that Wile E. mails to the Road Runner (to nowhere particular), but is returned to the Coyote by Road Runner (disguised as a mailman) for insufficient postage. As Wile E. takes the package back into his cave for an extra stamp, BOOM! Explosive putty which is applied under a huge bolder with a mound of bird seed placed nearby. Wile E. hides behind another boulder farther away and lights the fuse, only to be crushed by the flying boulder. Spy car equipped with machine guns, ejection seat and cannon: The bullets from the machine guns ricochet off a bolder and blow away the car top, the Coyote ejects himself from the car while suspended upside down, and the force from the cannon sends the car backwards, running over the Coyote who then tries to dodge the cannonball. Remote control flying bombs: Wile E. tests the first bomb on a cactus, then sets the remote control for the next bomb to follow Road Runner, who hides under the Coyote's stool and escapes in time for Wile E. to take the explosion. When the smoke clears, the dazed Coyote has the bomb's wings attached to his arms, prompting the Road Runner to set the remote control for the moon. Availability * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * This is the final appearance of Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in the Golden Age of American Animation. * It is the second of two Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner shorts directed by Robert McKimson, the first being "Rushing Roulette". * This is also and the only one to feature music by Walter Greene. * This is the second of three DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts to use a few Hanna-Barbera sound effects, the other two being "Clippety Clobbered" and "Daffy's Diner". Gallery 51zZ5HKyB3L.jpg|Lobby Card Screenshot_20190721-211328.jpg|Road Runner delivering the package to the coyote Screenshot_20190721-211353.jpg|This short was also aired on Nickelodeon on Saturday August 29 1998 External Links [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0061041/ Sugar and Spies] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Shorts Category:1966 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Tom Dagenais Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with music by Walter Greene Category:Cartoons written by Larz Bourne Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther Category:Cartoons with no dialogue